creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AGrimAuxiliatrix1
Archive 1 Hit the "Leave a Message" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). All Done I've archived it. Let me know if you need help with anything :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff/Review I'd love to do another crossover at some point. Not quite sure when or how, or how it could/would/should fit into the story arc (which I'm glad you're enjoying), but it can be made to work. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Riff/Review I'd say we should Rifftique the rewrite of "Jeff the Killer." It seems worse than "HE'S REAL", and I'm sure quite a few good jokes can come from the rewrite. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^5: Riff/Review I'm sure it can be temporarily ignored for a bit. Considering that some of my recent Riffs don't really advance the arc, I'm sure I can for this one. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^7: Riff/Review Alright. I'm not going to include Mirror on this one. Unless you want me to. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^9: Riff/Review Oh. I started writing it without Mirror, so I guess we can do that next time. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re^11: Riff/Review Sent draft 1. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's my pleasure! �� Yep, and Tuesday will work! Are you still doing a sequel? Thanks! --Welcome One And All! 00:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: you will never be deducted points for length, beside if it's a full-blown novel. -- Welcome One And All! 23:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Templates Simply put this at the bottom of the page. I'll do it on the first story and you can do it on the second to familiarize yourself with it. Deal? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Side note: is the spelling correct for the sequel? (Impostors) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It is. I added the template to both, check it in editor mode for future reference. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Little Things I'm going to be reviewing you finalist entry tomorrow, and, if you have the time, please check out An Offer, I added a new ending. Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 02:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Tips Hello AGrim. Since you're a regular around here, and you post a lot of stories, I wanted to point something out in regards to dialogue. If after the quoted sentence you identify the speaker, never use a period to close the quotation. In place of the period, always use a comma, and be sure to not capitalize the next word unless it's a word that is always capitalized like "I" or proper nouns. Example: "Don't go in there," she said. Not capitalizing the first word also applies even if the quote ends with a question mark or exclamation point: "Don't go in there!" the girl yelled. This is just something I thought you would want to know, as I noticed it was common in the story you just posted. An example from your story: “Oh, hello!” The duplicate said before breaking into a fit of laughter. - The "T" in "The" shouldn't be capitalized. Of course we can take care of these things, but I figured you'd rather take care of it yourself in the future. The Style Guide is a good page to have bookmarked for reference. Thanks for your contributions. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 02:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, cab you check this out? It's a new, really short, poem. Son, Son. Thanks! --Why leave if you could stay? Forever 15:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Draft 3 I sent draft 3. There wasn't much added or changed. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy and lazy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:03, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Draft 3 (Fo Realsies, Yo) (Wow, that title really makes me feel how white I am) Anyway, I actually sent draft 3 this time. Sorry about last time. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) A Poll I made a poll asking people what they think to be the worst creepypasta out of the ones I listed and would it be okay if you did a critique on it? It would be great. Here is a link to it. My Poll BrianBerta (talk) 21:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Rifftique? You haven't really responded to that email I sent a few days ago. Are you ok? Is the Rifftique still a go? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:09, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, we finally finished the read for your story . Check it out if haven't seen it yet. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 23:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rifftique Message Oki dorky. It's cool. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Intro/Outro I just sent my edit of it, along with a random spiel in the email. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re Joke Here: Intro/Outro You actually sent the Intro/Outro of "Jeff Is Back." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 02:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grim! , I really need you help! Can you vote on writing ideas in this blog? Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 05:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 16:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Blah Blah Re Joke About Sending the Intro/Outro Alrighty, I sent the fourth draft of the intro/outro. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another Re (Also For Good Measure) Alrighty. I'll put the Intro/Outro and the Rifftique itself together, and then add some story arc parts to it, since this does fit into the story arc I have going on. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! What's Happening Grim!? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Awhile" message So... there's a Creepypasta site for kids now? How interesting. Looks like the site's filled with... Kiddiepastas? The Who: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Great pun!" message I have another idea for a Creepypasta wiki. It's called... Kittypasta! *Thinks of something adorable* Jeff The Kitty! The story will go like this: "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Everybody died at the hands of The Ugly Barnacle... The End!" It's at least better than the original JTK story. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that you have some of the best, in-depth reviews on the wiki! Keep writing them, and I can't wait to see what you review next! Tin77 (talk) 20:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) It would be weird to review your own story, don't you think? At first I was going to wait, because I saw "Autopilot" was nominated, but I since I heavily enjoyed your story, I decided to add it anyway. Good luck! Tin77 (talk) 17:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Tin Can Question Hey Grim, I was browsing the comments of "The Plush Cat" (How in the hell is that thing winning? Seriously...), and couldn't help but notice your comment regarding my story, "The Blood Canvas". You said that you're conflicted over the story. Lately, I've been contemplating turning it into a novelization of sorts, and your comment got me thinking. I've received almost nothing but praise for the story; the fact that someone has criticism would be really useful right now. So I've got to ask, what's got you conflicted? Do you think some of the events in the story (The self-hurting, suicide, homosexuality, etc.) aren't portrayed realistically? They're not really supposed to be, but I don't want to give off the wrong message (I hope it doesn't seem like it glorifies cutting). Is it too condensed? Is the symbolism off? Is the narrator unrealistic? I'd really appreciate another's view on it and if it's too difficult or there's no incentive to actually review it, then don't bother. I know it's not perfect, so I'd really want to hear if you think there's anything specifically that should be re-worked. Thanks! Whitix (talk) 21:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Fair enough. Don't force yourself to review it. I hope you found the non-symbolic parts satisfactory, or at least the story was still enjoyable without any of the symbolism. This was my first foray into symbolism and themes in stories. Is there any specific reason the symbolism didn't click for you? I personally thought it gave the story more meaning and it emotion, but is that not the case? Appreciate you taking the time to read through it! Whitix (talk) 04:45, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I just want to say that I've been reading your reviews, and that I've found them infinitely more enjoyable and interesting than any other tripe I've read on this site. Keep up the great work. Jambone (talk) 06:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Just Curious.... I noticed that in the comments section for the russian sleep experiment, you said you could completely disprove Squidwards Suicide (not that I ever said it was real in the first place, just that many people have some very interesting theories about the pasta). You never really elaborated on this, and now my curiousity has been aroused, do you think you could explain? SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 15:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hi Grim! I revised Chapter 3 of my pasta. I can get you a pastebin link as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" message I've been quite busy myself as a matter of fact. Here's the link to the chapter 3 revision: http://pastebin.com/TSBBWvre Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Favor Hello! I don't believe we've met, but I've seen you review pasta with a good and critical eye before and I was wondering if you'd be up for giving me a helping hand on the Writer's Workshop. I try not to ask people to look at my stories on the WW and just let them come across it, but my story has been sitting on the WW for the past four or five days and is rapidly approaching the second page and has no feedback. I'm getting antsy about it. My grammar leaves much to be desired and I want the story to be at its best before I put it out (as it stands now, I consider it my worst work). The story in question is located here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:463367 It's alright if you don't feel like looking it over :) Thank you for taking the time to read this post. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, it is much appreciated :) No need to rush on my account, I was just worried that it wouldn't get looked at and I wouldn't get the help that I needed in the Writer's Workshop. Doom Vroom (talk) 23:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grim! Could you check out this review? I would like to improve. Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 00:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Regarding my story... The good news is I'm almost done with the fifth chapter of my story. The bad news is that I don't know how to word the next part of it. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter" message Is that the original version of Chapter 3 or the revised version? I can send what I have for chapter 5 so far along with what I'm going to do next if that makes it easier. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Revised" message The one with the fan right? I peer reviewed that with Koromo and Dorkpool and they seemed to think it was good. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi ya, Grim I don't mean to bother you, I know you are busy with your Long List (I just had to go there, didn't I?) of pastas to review. I was just wondering if you could give one of your great critiques to my story Nightingale. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Favor Redux Hello! A few topics up I had asked you to review/look over my story on the Writer's Workshop for grammar issues. I just wanted to let you know that I went ahead and published it as I figured the grammar was well enough for it to be published. I'm still super interested in you doing a review of it and taking suggestions, so that I can improve in the future :) It has been moved to here: Internal Matters if you are still interested. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I wanna send in a story to the site, but I need one more trusty critique. The story is called Todd's Survival. It has a bunch of reviews, but I figured I would be safe and get one final one by you. Thanks, --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Avatar Did you draw that avatar yourself? It's definetely a bit...disturbing. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 22:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) That critique was a thing of beauty I'm so glad you will be judging Banning's contest. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh. Well, it's good. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 03:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, absolutely Join me, Grimm, together we will take over the world!! lol Just trying to gather my fan girl army. Do you think it's too much? I don't know, when I first joined the wiki and was asking Banning to read my stories and how to get out there he said, "Shamless self-promotion. You've got to whore yourself out." I guess I took it to heart. Seriously, I just want to get myself out there cause I have a serious dream of being a professional writer. I've got a novel I'm trying to get published and I'm just doing everything I can to get myself out there. I always say, "If you think it deserves it." Honestly, I know I don't stand a chance against Pastel Man or My Grandfather Suffers From Dementia, or even Banning for that matter (talk about loyal fans, that guys got them) I'm just trying to give them a run for their money. Yeah, it is a bummer having all my best work be NSFW. Don't let me catch you reading that stuff! There's a reason I never asked you to review those bad, bad stories, young lady. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hullo I see you've marked my super-short pasta for review. Heh heh ;) [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Hullo The punch is that there's a scary lady who is probably getting off to some guy burning himself. I wanted to see how short pastas could be. Maybe I'm trying too hard, haha. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 jESUS nO It's been deleted. Oh well - thanks for giving it a chance anyway. :D [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 rOSEMARY I FEEL IT IN YOU THE ROSEMARY GAME IS STRONG are you homestuck trash too ;v; somebody obsessed w/ homestuck and sometimes uses homestuck as profile pics and relates homestuck to things trash stuff like the kinda stuff i do